


Bumph To It

by pepperpotsnpans



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adulting is hard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake Dating, Ginny Weasley is really going through it and yall about to go through it with her, M/M, Quidditch, Slow Burn, Social Media, Swearing, Talk Shows, Wizard Rock, holiday parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpotsnpans/pseuds/pepperpotsnpans
Summary: Bumph. v. a Quidditch foul where the Beater intentionally hits a Bludger towards the crowd in order to halt the game momentarily, thereby denying an opposing Chaser a score.Ginny Weasley feels a little lost. She and Harry have split and suddenly she's on her own for the first time in her life. Honestly, she's ready for a change.Viktor Krum is lonely. He's newly retired from professional quidditch, but an interesting job opportunity drives him to do some unusual things. Like ask Ginny to join him for the ride.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Katie Bell/Oliver Wood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Viktor Krum/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

The words were emblazoned in a ridiculous pink font across a picture of a familiar face.

_ Ginny Weasley tells all! _

Viktor Krum was not one for social media. He was a lurker, almost never said anything that wasn’t about Quidditch, but that didn’t mean he didn’t read the news. Even if it was sensationalist wizard tabloids on sensationalist wizard Twitter.

And it was Ginny, of course. He had seen the newsstands the last few months - everyone knew that Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, had had a change of heart, and left his girlfriend of nearly ten years behind in an effort to try to “find himself”. Viktor honestly didn’t care at the time, Harry deserved all the self searching he could manage. But seeing her face on that particular Hooter post really irked him. Ginny deserved that too. 

He hadn’t spoken to either of them in a while, but since the war he’d seen more of her than he had of Harry. Playing the same sport professionally will do that, especially if you live on opposite sides of a continent. Even one so small as Europe, made even smaller by the fancy muggle technology at their fingertips and the various magical forms of travel...Viktor had to admit he probably should have tried to be closer with them, in hindsight. 

In the back of his mind, he also had a very silly idea. Since choosing to retire from professional sport, he’d found himself a very interesting career opportunity. He hadn’t been trying too hard, but frankly, having his more famous acquaintances on board wouldn’t be a bad idea.

Plus he was getting rather lonely. 

He clicked the link in the bio and read the interview.

_ Q: Some witches out there are concerned - with your emotional state, of course - that you may need some time off from the Harpies. How long of a break are you thinking of taking? _

_ A: Seeing as I was at practice this morning, none at all. Don’t cry while you fly, kids. _

The Bulgarian chuckled. Ginny truly was that bitch. Over the years he’d always been impressed at her skill on the pitch, and everyone knew how witty she could be. Not only had she helped save the world, but he’d seen her hex a particularly nasty (read: womanizing) Italian Keeper at the World Cup banquet once, and had heard she’d done many things in between.

And something clicked in his head there, just like that. 

If she said no she said no, but...there was no harm in asking her, right?


	2. 1. Origins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor pops a question - not that question - and the adventure begins.

Ginny landed with a thud, not even caring about being graceful.

“This is a closed practice,” she called, in her most authoritative captain’s voice.

A thick accent replied, “Even for an old acquaintance?” The man removed his hat, and as he continued moving closer, she finally recognized him. “I don’t even play in your league, you know.”

His English was much improved since she’d seen him last, at a Harpies banquet a few years back. He’d been around a lot, really, being a household name in Quidditch did have its perks. As if it didn’t feel like a lifetime ago she’d indulged in a little fangirling over him herself when he and his schoolmates visited Hogwarts. 

“Viktor!” She hesitated when they reached each other, unsure if a hug was too close a gesture for them. Ginny settled on clapping her hand to his shoulder, which he seemed to approve of.

“Are you close to stopping, I didn’t mean to interrupt…”

Above them the girls had continued drilling in Ginny’s absence, but a few had begun to fly low to see who had gotten her attention. She hadn’t planned on calling practice for another hour, but she figured that if Krum really had a reason to show up unannounced, it was likely a good one.

“It’s the off season, coaches aren’t even here,” she shrugged to him, and then blew the whistle around her neck. The team reassembled on the ground, all in various states of shock and confusion.  _ Viktor Krum is here?  _ “I’m going to head out ladies, feel free to keep flying but have some fun if you do, alright? Same time next week, if anyone is interested.”

That hadn’t satiated their curiosity, but Ginny Weasley had learned long ago to ignore people staring.

* * *

She drank deeply from the pint in front of her, fussing with the sleeve of her jumper where it hung over her hand. She had taken an affinity for muggle brews lately, and Krum hadn’t questioned her order. He always had been strange.

“I know this is a lot, but I just wanted to ask. There isn’t another witch I’d rather bring on, from a professional standpoint – but I am asking as a friend first.”

His offer was simple. Why did everything have to be so simple?

Ginny almost (almost) longed for the complexity of her youth – she hated to think of it, but she’d been  _ good _ at war. At loving the hero. At becoming one herself. At planning and leading and gritting her teeth. Since she and Harry split, her life had gotten quieter. She only got her own press instead of sharing his, which she was grateful for even if she missed him. It was easier to smile for the camera and tell Witch Weekly’s newest hag where she could shove it if she got too nosey.

“You really were fantastic in that interview,” he said as if reading her mind.

Ginny chuckled, “That bitch cut out quite a bit more…stirring content, trust me.”

“What did she ask about?”

“Harry.” An automatic answer, though she winced slightly as she said it. Viktor definitely wasn’t close enough to have known about that, but Ginny had already thrown it on the table.

Still, he nodded, understanding. “About old wounds or new?”

Her brow raised, she answered, “Both,” and after a pause, decided to continue. If he wanted to have her on a talk show, he might as well get a taste of her talking off the record. “The usual questions about like, ‘how does it feel being remembered as a hero back at Hogwarts? Heard you’re all getting a portrait in the Gryffindor common room, how about that? Are you still friends with – whoever was most recently in the news – and did you hear about their kid?’ Then they always move to ‘How is your relationship with your family after you and Potter called it quits? Have you been disowned?’ As if he was closer to them than me.”

Viktor’s eyes were wide, and he took a moment to respond. “That’s fucked up.”

She really laughed now, and he joined in. “You are so right, Vik, you are so very right. And you know what? It would be pretty nice to be the one asking the questions for a change.”

His eyes grew wide, “So you’ll do it?”

Ginny smirked. “I’m in.”

* * *

“This is preposterous! You may be the captain of the team, and famous, and gloriously rich now – recall I know your salary, Miss Weasley – but you can’t just leave it all to be on television!”

“I’m not leaving anything,” Ginny said matter-of-factly. She’d been in this meeting with her coaching staff for nearly an hour, and their half witted arguments were getting old. “I would still be on with the team full time, just flooing around quite a bit. Practice hasn’t always started early and it doesn’t have to this season.”

“We need you in top performance, and you are on contract with us for 2 more years –“

“And who helped lead your team to the top 3 every season? Why don’t you think I’ll do it again?”

Ginny loved Quidditch. In her adult life she hadn’t loved anything or anyone more (not something to be proud of, but at least she was self aware) and being a Hollyhead Harpy had been a dream come true. Becoming captain of said team had been an honor. It wasn’t one she took lightly and her coaches knew that, when they weren’t blinded by money or misogyny.

“Like winning the cup is all you care about! Think of all the free publicity you’re going to get from me being on the telly all the time. I could even bring you on for your five minutes or whatever you want. My contract doesn’t say anything about having  _ other jobs _ , so really I’m only disclosing it to you out of fairness.”

She shut her briefcase with a wave of her hand and stood. The room was quiet, as if they had expected her to apparate immediately.

“Ginevra, your contract  _ does _ state that if you are unfit for your job due to stress or concern for your wellbeing, we can and will bench you. If the issue persists, we would have grounds to terminate your contract.”

Picking up her wand, Ginny smiled at her audience. “I’d love to watch you try.”

Krum was waiting for her on the other side of the door with his - their producer, Monica.

“Well they’re ready to off me, so I’d say we’re doing great.”

“What did you tell them?”

“Where they could stick it, obviously. Contractually, I am allowed to do media engagements and other work. They can only do something if it gets in the way of what they want from me – which no doubt they will try to cause problems. Greedy bastards.”

“If this takes off like we hope it will, they’ll forgive you,” the producer said, realigning her glasses as she led them down the hall. Monica was a soft woman with hard edges. Ginny had instantly recognized her drive and respected that it rivaled her own. She had been one of the first magical television producers, a squib who had turned to muggle entertainment as a profession and used her experience there to help modernize the wizarding world, one program at a time.

Viktor Krum had met her at the World Cup months before, where she pitched him her idea for a variety talk show.  _ Quidditch broadcasting has finally made it, _ she’d said, awestruck,  _ but don’t you think athletes like you deserve the variety footballers get?  _ Monica hadn’t even been thinking of recruiting him, but if a soon-to-retire Viktor Krum really wanted in on this project, then the possibilities were endless.

“Ginny, I don’t think you would…but if it comes down to it, don’t end your career for this,” Krum said softly as they trotted behind her. Monica was on a phone call and clearly wasn’t paying attention to them, but Ginny just smiled in response anyway.

“I said I was in, and I am, but I’m not the captain of this ship - I’m the captain of the Harpies.” 

“Good,” Viktor said, satiated, “Now that I’m retired I can put the time in. You need to keep focus.”

Monica’s call ended ahead of them and she casually asked over her shoulder, “So do either of you have any leads on segments we could do for the show? We’re going to be calling in favors for a while, I think…”

They stopped outside the lift and Monica turned to face them, waiting. 

“I know the Bulgarian team will want to be on. They were very interested when I spoke with them in the past.”

Ginny was racking her brain trying to remember what she’d seen the muggle shows doing. They would have to be funny, that was a baseline. Faintly she remembered seeing...what were they, snakes? And then an idea hit.

“I have some...zoological contacts.”

“Your brother?” 

Charlie was a fine option, but she didn’t need to stop there. “And Luna Lovegood, of course.”

“She works for the Scamanders, yes?” Viktor had an odd look to him, his lips quirked to one side and his eyes alight, “I’d like that very much.”

* * *

“Look Lu, I actually have a really strange request for you.”

Luna Lovegood was sprawled out on the floor of her London flat, paper lying all around her. She was working on a scrapbook, or so she claimed, when Ginny arrived 15 minutes prior. They met up often, especially after Ginny had moved out of Grimmauld place, but today she’d come more for business.

“You know, considering everything we’ve been through, there isn’t a lot I wouldn’t do for you.”

Merlin, Ginny didn’t deserve friends like this.

“So about Krum and I being on telly…”

“Do you need a stylist? Someone to decorate the set?”

“Actually, I was hoping to showcase your day job.”

Luna raised an eyebrow, “Oh? You want me to get Rolf for your show?”

The younger witch had been working under Rolf Scamander for around a year now, travelling near and far to help find magical creatures. It was good work, and they worked well together – professionally that is, despite his obvious want for more. She had made her intentions clear, and he had accepted that boundary. Ginny knew Luna wasn’t one to settle. She had been surprised when she’d taken the job in the first place considering all the fields she’d bounced around in. Especially considering she’d turned down  _ Hogwarts _ (Ginny was still convinced it had been a thinly veiled attempt to get her and Neville together for good, but Headmistress McGonagal hadn’t offered any dirt up the last time she’d been around to ask).

“He is going to read way too much into all of it,” she said, her mouth becoming a thin line, “Maybe you should ask him yourself.”

“But Luna,” Ginny protested, taking a seat across from her and picking up a pair of scissors, “I think you’d really make the bit. He’s a nice bloke sure, but you’re…you. Engaging.”

Luna handed her some paper to cut out a picture frame from, her expression growing skeptical. “Did you ask Nev to be on?”

In fact, Ginny had had half a heart to go to Neville, but plants just weren’t quite as exciting as animals. And the muggle shows always have animals! 

“No. He’d suck.”

“At least he’d look good on camera.”

“One: you just admitted he looks good, and Two: you are gorgeous and you know it, what do you mean?”

“I’m allowed to be stuck in a will-they-won’t-they with our best friend. And don’t you think I could get…I don’t know. Bullied on social media?”

Wizard social media was stupid (at least Ginny certainly thought so, and had thought Luna would agree.) Hooter had gone on tirades before, against many of her friends. Harry had of course gotten the worst of it over the years, with people constantly looking for a dark mark to mar his reputation and discredit his childhood heroics. Hermione got her fair share just from being in government of course, and Ginny had experienced plenty of minor transgressions over her ascension to the captain’s position. Luna was…strangely liked, though. When the Quibbler had gone digital, it actually managed to amass a cult following which was, of course, largely into the Lovegoods’ unique brand of magical lifestyle.

“Luna, people don’t bully you on social media now?”

The blonde twisted her mouth a bit, and turned her attention back to the craft at hand.

“And since when did you care what anybody thought about you?”

She sighed, “Fine. I’ll talk to Rolf. You know he’ll want to be on too, right?”

“I can take him. And I’ll even drop hints that you’re taken. I’ll be your beard if Neville doesn’t pan out.”

“It would not be the first time we’d done that, Ginny. It hardly counts.”

* * *

“You really got them to go on?” Neville said, elbow deep in a pot containing some ridiculous looking fern.

“Luna was a hard sell, Rolf was not, especially after she said yes. I also told him Charlie might be bringing a dragon ‘round, that sealed the deal.”

Neville made a face at that, to which Ginny smirked in return.

“Well that’s good, I guess. Can’t believe you’re really running a variety show now.”

She hopped up to sit on one of the greenhouse counters. Very little had changed at Hogwarts, even when everything changed. Neville taking over herbology was all fine and nice, and she could tell he really loved it. A pang of regret ran through her mind when she remembered telling him he was too young for the job.

As if he knew what she’d been thinking he said, “Crazy that we’re both doing  _ this _ now, eh? I’m a professor and you’re balancing athletics and celebrity. Still so out of my league, Weasley.”

“Hey, I had wanted to go to that dance! And my brother was  _ humiliated _ which was so worth it. Remember how he looked when Hermione walked in?”

“I had asked her too, you know,” Neville lowered his brow, but she knew there wasn’t any real hurt reflected in his eyes.

“Yeah but who would turn down Viktor Krum? Do you blame her?”

“Clearly Gin  _ you _ couldn’t turn him down either, all these years later. So I take it he’s still got it going on?”

She felt herself flushing – very unbecoming for a ginger, she’d learned over the years – and tried to quickly come up with an ass-covering save.

She didn’t.

“He’s quite…Bulgarian…”

Neville laughed heartily, a trait he’d picked up in the relatively carefree years after the war.

“Bulgarian? Is that quidditch terminology for ‘god-like good looks’ or for ‘I wasn’t intentionally looking at him in the showers, but I saw quite a bit’?”

“You!” Ginny yelled, looking immediately for some soil to throw in his direction. 

“Am I wrong?” 

“He’s not like that Neville!”

“Tall, dark, and handsome doesn’t cut it for you these days?”

She quieted at that. “It’s  _ just  _ a professional friendship. If it works for Luna it can work for me.” It came out darker than intended, and Neville simply sighed, pausing in the paring of some shrub. 

“I wasn’t going to go there, but you owe me enough to hear me out. You haven’t been yourself since-” 

“I’m fine, Nev, really.” 

“-I’m only saying that I think this will be good for you. You’re allowed to move on Ginny. We all just want you to be happy.” 

_ Damn Neville and his damn dad speeches.  _ She bit back a snarky comment about who he meant by “we” and why he couldn’t leave all of this talk to her real dad. 

“And why must Viktor Krum have anything to do with that?” 

Neville pursed his lips before responding, knowingly, “You told him what happened, right? And he saw The Interview. Clearly  _ he wants _ to have something to do with that.” 

* * *

Ginny didn’t lie to Rolf, per say, only fudged the truth a little bit about her brother, Charlie. He’d been harder to reach than she’d expected, mostly because he was so far into the wilds somewhere to respond to a simple phone call. She’d had to resort to more archaic methods to get in touch. In the end, her owl had come back to her hastily, and his reply had been excited. 

Despite the slight trouble she’d gone through to convince Luna and Scamander, Charlie himself had been gung ho from the beginning. He immediately saw it as a chance to educate the public - this was no BBC 1 effort he could host on dragons, but the older Weasley didn’t care. This was a step in the right direction.

At least that’s what Charlie thought. The executives weren’t as open to the idea as he’d have liked, however. 

“Mr. and Miss Weasley, while I find your idea...evocative...I think the risks are too many to consider.” 

They sat in a sleek conference room somewhere in the London skyline. Monica was there, looking quite professional in a well tailored suit, clearly more comfortable than the rest of the party. Ginny on the other hand was still getting used to wearing the suits now in fashion with muggle women. The Quidditch world still hadn’t quite caught up with the muggle world’s professional sports in that regard (especially, she bemoaned, for teams like her own). Traditional robes were still very much the fashion. They are a unisex item, at least.

Charlie looked the least comfortable. He was not a businessman, and never wanted to be. 

“With all due respect, sir,” he spoke gently, though Ginny could tell he didn’t want to, “I have worked with these animals for years. There are whole breeds of docile dragons, and I’ll only be bringing young ones. I would never endanger my own family, would I?” 

Monica chimed in, “Mr. Silverwood, I was skeptical myself when this idea was brought to my attention, but after taking a visit to Romania with Mr. Weasley I am quite content that we can do this safely.” 

Ginny laughed under her breath at that. Monica had been  _ petrified _ on their weekend in Romania, and had at multiple occasions tried to leave early, but had never once doubted that they should do it.

Viktor chose to speak then, “I have defeated a fully grown dragon once before, and I will be able to do it again, if necessary.” 

The haughty looking man across the table visibly flinched at the thought. Leave it to Viktor to throw off the competition, just as he’d done in his flying days. 

“Okay, so remind me again what your plan is for the first show?” 

Charlie pointed to the document in between them. “At the Romanian sanctuary, I have infant Longhorns and a young Opaleye - everybody loves them, and they almost never attack humans, even as adults - we could do one each on the ends of a commercial break even. A quarter of the program.” 

“And this would be the third bit, yes? After the sports.” 

“If there’s public outcry, you may not have another episode. But...I will allow it, on a trial basis.” 

Ginny really liked winning.

She also was beginning to truly hope that this show was a winner.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it begins...thanks for reading! I have no set schedule, but expect more content (holiday content, even) this week :) 
> 
> Special thank you to councilthem cup, for beta-ing as usual.


	3. PR is painful (and everything hurts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've ever had that one friend who was a performer as a kid, then you know how Viktor feels in this chapter. More decisions are made, and new friendships forged.

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Monica exclaimed from the sidelines. Ginny was fairly used to wizard photographers, the more old fashioned technology she recalled Colin Creevey using at school. But they were going to be on  _ television _ ! Moving pictures weren’t new to muggles - they’d been doing it for 100 years, and frankly had devised plenty more interesting uses for it, if you asked Ginny. 

So really, their fairly muggle promo shoot was going swimmingly. 

Viktor looked considerably less comfortable and was clearly less adept with his PR face than Ginny was, constantly being egged on by the photographer to  _ act natural _ and  _ smile like you mean it _ and so on. It was actually kind of funny to watch the stern looking Bulgarian try to smile for the camera, not that Ginny dared laugh at her new cohost. 

It was truly crazy to think in just a few short months they’d really be running the show. Literally. 

Squirming a little, Viktor responded to the latest jab by the photographer, “Sir, I think I need to breathe for a moment, let us pause.” 

The photographer grumbled an ok, and definitely said something crude to himself before alerting the rest of the crew to take ten. 

Ginny’s smile broke a little, forming back to her more natural face as she turned to him, “You know, you’re not nearly the worst I’ve sat with.” 

Victor lowered an eyebrow at her, skeptical, but chuckled nonetheless. Monica ushered them over to the snack table nearby, handing them both waters. 

“Not too shabby guys, you’re gonna look great on the posters.”

Taking a long sip of water, Ginny mumbled, “Well one of us is…” 

“Agreed,” Viktor said, huffing, but clearly catching the joke in her tone, “Do we not need to decide on a title before these are taken?” 

It was definitely amusing to see Viktor so frazzled - he’s usually not frazzle-able, it’s the Bulgarian way - but Ginny recognized his need for a distraction and jumped on his tail. 

“We have that running list right, Mon? Wait, I have it on my phone,” the ginger said, pulling out the device in question. She maneuvered her way to the note page with her list and readied herself, “I’m personally a fan of  _ Catch it Like Krum _ , has such a ring to it, you know?”

“It is not only me at that desk,” he said, eyeing her curiously, “Go on.” 

“Ah ok, well there’s  _ Morning Fly? _ ”

“Sounds...raunchy. What about  _ Quit the Pitch?  _ Or _ Dish Quidditch Daily?  _ Either of those work?” 

Ginny’s eyes flicked up from her phone to see both Monica’s hopeful look, but it didn’t last long. Krum looking at the ground, brows furrowed. 

“Too...newspaper-y,” she settled on, reading Monica’s agreement before she even spoke.

“Next on the list:  _ Flying off the Deep End?”  _

“No. You want them to think you’ve gone mad?” 

“ _ The Morning Chase?”  _

“Worse than  _ Fly _ in the innuendo department.”

“Then you’ll love  _ The Morning Mount _ .” 

They all laughed at that, Viktor breaking his silence to add, “That is the best so far, what do you mean?” 

Ginny smiled at him, glancing up to catch his similar expression. “There’s always  _ Quaffle Talk? _ Oh or like  _ Qwaffle _ , waffle with a Q.”

“Oh or like,  _ Kwidditch Korner _ , with K’s...still too close to Krum, probably,” Monica sighed, nibbling idly on a bagel from the snack bar, “...and I’m more of a pancake person.” 

Viktor made an affirmative noise, adding, “Sounds like a...children's program.” His lack of comment on the breakfast matter was  _ deafening _ , but Ginny resolved to save that for later. 

“Fair, uh…” Ginny didn’t want to admit she was out of “good” ideas to read off her list, so she just...didn’t do that, and kept reading the ones she’d definitely come up with at 3am on Luna’s couch. “Uh okay,  _ Bloomin’ and Broomin’, Star-bellied Snitches, Triple Hooper Flooper _ \- that one was Luna, credit where credit it due -”

“What about  _ Brooms to You?  _ That has a ring to it?”

Ginny shook her head, looking to Viktor for confirmation. That wouldn’t do either. Their manager was unfazed. 

“Well,  _ 50 Points to Hufflepuff  _ is clearly our best option then,” Monica amended, but Ginny outright stuck up her nose there. Not because it was a nonsense title, but more like - 

“No Hogwarts references. The last thing I need Neville holding over my head.” 

“I think perhaps there are worse things he could hold over your head. A mandrake, maybe?” Vikor said, smiling. Over the last several months spent in meetings with Viktor Krum, she’d learned a few very important details. For instance, he’d never admit it, but he really liked dumb jokes.

Ginny found herself laughing anyway. Hosting this show with him...whatever the fuck they named it, would be a blast. 

“Fair fair,” Monica said, chuckling, “We should stick to Quidditch names. Maybe  _ Snitchnip? _ ”

“I’d prefer _ The Starfish and Stick,  _ something more showy,” Ginny countered, though she didn’t love that option either. She wished either of them had a signature move to throw in. Or that Oliver Wood’s plays had normal names, but that was Oliver for you.

“Hm. Sounds like a tavern,” Viktor mused, “Maybe something...simpler?”

The trio fell into a lull, each racking their brains for more ideas. Ginny only had one title left on her list, and she selected it with ease.

Steeling herself for impact, she spoke, “Ok, and this one  _ is _ my personal favorite:  _ The Golden Bitch _ .” 

Chaos ensued. Monica and Viktor both burst out laughing, the former crumpled against the snack bar for support. 

“I really don’t think the network will let us do that!” 

Through her own laughter, Ginny managed, “Why the fuck not, Monica...the network can grow a pair.” 

Monica was shaking her head, uncontrollably giggling still as Viktor dragged a hand down his face and reached for some grapes on the table. Ginny relaxed a bit, eyeing him as he popped a few in his mouth and then turned to look at her. Eye contact initiated, he deadpanned, “How about  _ Balls to the Wall _ ?” 

Ginny, who had hardly held it together to speak  _ The Golden Bitch _ out loud, completely lost it at VIktor’s suggestion, and he joined her and Monica in rolling on the floor laughing. She hadn’t laughed like this in a long time and it was a remarkable feeling - being with new found friends (Viktor was new enough, okay) and laughing about stupid shit just hadn’t been on her to-do list in a while. 

Getting a show to production was no easy task, and Ginny was definitely tired between running around with Viktor and actually captaining the Harpies, but she was managing. Mostly. At the very least, she was genuinely enjoying spending time with the...well, whatever they decide to name it show team. 

Once they had settled, the photographer had returned and was ushering them back to finish their shoot. As they moseyed over, Viktor said, “Actually, we could do something half-way. Like, fun but not...too stupid.”

“Yeah, anymore bright ideas, weather boy?” 

They didn’t bother looking at each other, but she could tell he was grinning when he responded, “What about bumphing, right? Something like... _ Bumph To It _ .”

Ginny nodded her head back and forth, pretending to really think about it as if she hadn’t already decided. “I like it - fitting really, cause isn’t that a little like what we’re doing? Uh, tossing a bludger at our haters or something?” 

“Something like that.” 

The rest of the shoot went remarkably easier after they’d settled the name debate. Monica had agreed on the title and sent it up the ladder, leaving Ginny and Viktor little to do other than sitting still and looking pretty. It was tiring even for Ginny, who was minorly regretting making plans with Luna for lunch, but at least Viktor was getting the hang of it. 

“I cannot  _ believe _ you guys chose that over  _ Triple Hooper Flooper _ , that was an obvious choice.” 

“Luna I -” 

“I’m just saying! I was on to something.” 

“You certainly were,” Viktor’s voice cut through their conversation, causing both of them to whip their heads around to see the source. He smirked, the smile not quite reaching his eyes, “Hello, Ms. Lovegood.” 

In all this hullabaloo, Ginny had forgotten about the last time Luna and Viktor had met - her eldest brothers’ wedding so many years ago. In the grim year that followed, she hadn’t thought much of the wedding at all, in fact, and only years later did Luna explain the entire argument Viktor had gotten into with her father. It hadn’t passed her mind when she’d told Luna about the show, and in hindsight maybe it should have. 

The look Luna was giving him was as aloof as ever, though. 

“Mr. Krum, pleasure to see you again,” she sing-songed, and Ginny’s last-second concern washed away. She’d heard Luna  _ angrily _ sing-songing before and this was much kinder. 

“ _ Triple Hooper Flooper _ was a good option,” he said, calmly, “we agreed that quidditch should be the focus, of course.” 

Luna tilted her head to him, “Of course. I know Gin would prefer that to...any of her other claims to fame.” 

A silence fell, and Ginny really didn’t know what to do with it, so she decided to let them figure it out. 

Viktor broke the silence, “Ms. Lovegood...I must apologize for my behavior towards you and your father-”

“Viktor,” she said, smiling fully now, “I assure you that is in the past. My father is...even I can admit he is opinionated. Oddly so.” 

“Mhm just your father…” Ginny said, relishing the eye roll she received.

“Tensions were high then, of course. We were starting a war.” 

“Yes. One I am happy to know your family survived. Thrived, I suppose. The work you will share on the show is very interesting.” 

She laughed, “Yes, Rolf certainly grounds me. When we can get him to slow down that is. I’m excited to be on...even if you picked a rather boring title.” 

“Have you guys prepared your plan for that, by the way?” Ginny cut in, pleased that they seemed to have made amends on the issue. 

“Oh I left that to Rolf. I’m going to do a short bit on humdingers I think, but we haven’t decided just yet.” 

“Don’t we have a meeting with you next week?” 

The blonde shrugged, “Probably.” 

Pursing her lips, Ginny responded, “Rolf will be on it. Did I tell you we got the execs on board with Charlie?” 

Her friends’ eyes lit up, and Viktor added, “They are still concerned with safety of course, but...even they got a little excited with the concept.” 

“Why even have the Scamanders when you’ve gotten  _ dragons _ , Ginny?” she implored, turning to Viktor and asking, “I mean babies, right?” He nodded, prompting her to end with a wave of her hand and the addition of, “ _ Babies _ , Gin. This is great, everyone will love it.” 

“Merlin, I hope so. Only thing we haven’t solidified is the musical act for the first one.” 

“Don’t you have a line of wizard rockers wanting some action?” 

Chuckling, Viktor said, “The interest is there, yes. But the first show needs to be good. Live up to the dragons, right?”

Luna agreed, nodding and staring off into the middle distance, “Who all have you got?” 

Ginny realized she didn’t have that list on her phone, which was unfortunate, so she did her best to remember the biggest names. “Well the Thestrals obviously were one of our first takers. Accio Guitaro reached out to us but that would be…”

“Yeah, no.” 

“Yeah, Vik who was that Bulgarian guy you found?”

“Ah Stefan Anev. He is very talented, but a bit...lowkey?”

“You should get that band that played at the world cup a while back, the quidditch themed one? What were they called?” 

“Bludger, yes. A bit heavy though. I love  _ PUNKWITCH  _ as much as the next girl _ ,  _ but they’re the opposite side of the spectrum from our Bulgarian singer songwriter.” 

“I would get The Flaming Owls, how lively.” 

“Maybe for a show called  _ Flooper _ ,” Viktor interjected, not bothering to hide his amusement. 

“Hey! I can take back what I said earlier. I can un-forgive you.” 

“Alright, my vote is for Hungry Hungry Hippogriffs, ok? Some nice, fun pop. We can ask them to play  _ Obliviate My Heart _ , it’s-”

“You’re biased, but it is a good song.” 

“A bop.” 

“Bop?” Viktor said, confusion painting his face. Eh, every once in a while he came across some unfamiliar English slang ok? Cut him some slack. 

“It’s a good song. You can ‘bop’ to it, like dance or groove?” 

“Right,” he said, clearly trying to make sense of this new lingo. “I can understand dancing.” 

“Well if not them, then something we can dance to. I think that’s good enough.” 

“Fair.”

“Listen we used up all our energy on naming the show today, we can get the opening band ironed out tomorrow.” 

“Extra fair.” 

Viktor, likely still churning over discovering the word ‘bop’ (Ginny was already devising ways to explain ‘banger’ in the future), nodded and said, “Well, I will let you go to lunch. I must agree that I have done enough thinking today.” 

“You could join us if you’d like,” Luna offered, surprising Ginny a bit, but Viktor declined politely. Bidding them goodbye, he aparated off to his flat.

“He isn’t the most social animal.”

Luna gave her a Look™ and dragged her out of the building. 

“I think he’s good for you.” 

As they pushed through the revolving door and out into London, Ginny made a face. “He’ll make a good co-host.” 

Luna hummed in response, smiling knowingly at her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The show is coming together! Thanks for reading. Please feel free to comment more wizard bands and songs we can never have too many.


	4. GOOOAAALLLLLLLLL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vuvuzelas not included, Ginny does what she does best: takes no shit and plays her favorite sport.

When muggles watch the Olympics, they become privy to some of the strangest rituals around - athlete warm ups. Ginny Weasley didn’t like to brag (except to men who doubted her), but having a somewhat silly routine to do before every match was a rite of passage. She earned being silly by being the best.

She apparated from her flat to the Harpies’ home stadium exactly two hours before the match, after having exactly three eggs for breakfast and checking her bag an infinite number of times. She listened to a playlist that was really just No Scrubs on loop while she did some cardio and stretched. Thirty minutes out, she’d meditate until one of the more annoying girls on the team broke her out of it. Then she’d be ready to fly. Today’s match would be no different. 

Upon getting to the stadium, she’d be greeted by some of the other Harpies, emphasis on some...especially since she became captain, her teammates had been a bit divided on whether they liked her or not. The Harpies were a very old, very nepotistic team - you had to know somebody or be somebody to stick around, and Ginny was West Egg all day. Being promoted to captain was an honor, yes. One Ginny was still getting used to touting. And the players who had been passed over for her hadn’t been all that pleased.

She also had no idea how they would react to her  _ potentially  _ interesting headlines in the coming months, now that the show was being advertised. On the pitch though, that shit literally didn’t fly. 

“Oi Harper - watch their beater on the left!” She hollered over the wind in her ears and the din of the crowd. The other chaser sped off, narrowly avoiding a bludger to the face. 

Ginny felt at home in the air. Especially after the war, she’d found comfort in it, rekindling her love for the sport had been instrumental in helping her heal. Her family had been so excited when she’d decided to go professional that she’d had little choice in the matter since - it was such a point of pride to wear the Weasley name on the uniform that mum had insisted they all had matching ones. Typical. 

Mona caught her attention by throwing the quaffle directly in her face (a fair move, as far as Ginny was concerned). She caught it, course correcting a bit to swerve away from the opposing team’s attempt to block her, and dove down the pitch. 

The opposing team’s keeper was shite and she scored easily, the loudspeaker announcing to the masses the current score. The Harpies were leading by 70 points, but still no snitch in sight. Her seeker, Bridget was off above the stands, unfazed by the crowd beneath her. She was a pensive woman, at least 10 years Ginny’s senior, and in that moment as she cooly searched the skies, she reminded her a bit of Viktor. 

But then she was off again, chasing down the quaffle with Harper in tow. 

The game would last another hour, Ginny consistently barking to her teammates and being thrown the quaffle unceremoniously by Mona (perhaps a new tactic she hadn’t heard about…). She had just scored again (up to ten for the match, not too shabby) when she noticed the seekers give chase. Bridget won out though, exacting a textbook rendition of the Whirling Goldenrod. Oliver did have a way with names, didn’t he? 

She felt her feet touch the ground again and paused to regain her balance. Looking up as the opposing captain landed in front of her. 

“Nice game, Weasley.” 

They shook on it.

“Surprised you’ve still got it now that you’re off with the muggles on the telly.” 

Ginny felt her expression turn sour. 

“Yeah, nice to play you again,” she sneered, laying the vitriol on thick, “I’ll remember not to invite you on.” 

Pleasantries exchanged, she headed straight back to the lockers, trying to calm herself just a teensy bit. Their coaching staff didn’t deserve her wrath. It was a sentiment she’d seen floating around a bit, less so online but more old fashioned magic folk were...less keen on the television idea. She remembered the first time she’d been really introduced to muggle tech (her father’s hobbies did not count, though she could respect him for being ahead of his time in a way), at one of her brother’s birthday gatherings. Ron and Hermione had come in brandishing their new fangled “cellular phones” and had put the whole family in a tizz. Hermione was opinionated, sure, but was trusted with muggle things, as Mr. Weasley had learned to exploit every chance he got. 

“The Ministry has okayed them for magical use,” Hermione had intoned, much to George’s, the birthday boy’s, dismay, “the Americans have been using them for  _ years _ already.” 

Mr. Weasley had been quite interested to talk about that, and inadvertently ruined George’s spectacular birthday prank. Ginny wasn’t sure what it was, but had been pretty okay with skipping it. 

Ginny thought the phones and the TVs and the internet were all wonderful, trivial things. Dangerous things. Easy to abuse things too, but worth it for the risk. A little like magic, really. 

She placed her broom gently back in the rack by the door, enjoying the continued clacking of wood as her teammates followed suit. 

“Fantastic today ladies,” Andy, their head coach, rang out as she strode past to her locker, shrugging off her armor as if it were heavy as the real thing. “Your flying really has improved, they just couldn’t keep up with you.” 

He continued to drone as the women removed their outer layers, somewhat oblivious to his commentary until they had downed a sports drink and sat down for a moment. 

“Lina, what was your opinion on their seeker, hm?” 

“Was watching me and not the snitch. Loser.” 

“Agreed. Maybe next match - if we get another of  _ those _ , play a little more evasive. You can throw ‘em off.” 

“Or I can outfly them, but fair.” 

Ginny laughed at that. Her team were quite solid flyers to begin with, but she had been drilling them on it quite a bit this year. She was happy it was paying off, if only in team confidence. 

“All- alright. Ginny - what’s your pick eh?” 

“On the flying or?” 

“The match.” 

“Ah. Went alright. They had some creative beaters honestly. We should probably work on our bludger avoidance. Mona almost got taken out like twice,” she paused to hear Mona scoff, but not speak up, and then continued. “We need to practice formation shifts just in case.” 

Her coach mulled that over for a moment before nodding, tapping his wand against a stats sheet on the wall. “Agreed. Ladies, hit the showers. We’ll debrief after my post game at the practice field.” 

He was gone, and Ginny had returned to her things, trying to locate some comfy pants to walk out/ignore photographers in. 

“She’s just mad, ignore her,” Harper said, nudging her when she caught Ginny staring across the room. “If you ask me, it’s more because she’s a Krum fangirl than because of your promotion.” 

Ginny turned to the woman, who was smaller in stature but equally loud. She’d been an early supporter of Ginny’s captainship despite them starting on the team at the same time. “No reason to be jealous for that, she knows I can just bring him ‘round again, right?” 

More chuckles were passed back and forth. 

“If you don’t pull another stunt like that, we’ll be disappointed.” 

Ginny smiled at that, thinking it would be pretty helpful to have Viktor drop by practice every once in a while, as long as he didn’t mind a casual unpaid consulting position. She wished everyone well as she took that opportunity to make her escape. 

“And would ya’ look at that, Ginny’s gone and won herself a match,” an unmistakably Irish voice sounded beside her as she exited the lockers to the rush of reporters and fans. 

“Seamus?!” 

With Dean no less, both grinning at the sight of her. Motioning to the guards, Ginny brought the two along with her through the human tunnel and out towards the practice pitch. 

“How have you guys been? And you could have told me you were coming - don’t tell me you paid much for those tickets,” she half yelled over the cacophony. 

“Wanted to surprise you, and it's more fun with the rest of the groundlings anyway,” Dean laughed, dimples out in full force.

It wasn’t the first time these two had done this, it was easily a yearly occurrence for them, but it was still nice to be surprised. Ginny needed more positive surprises in her life. 

Once they’d made it a bit farther away from the noise and to the safety of the practice facility, Seamus really let loose.

“So I’ve heard tell you’re doing a TV show now?” 

“Have you?” Ginny said, taking a seat on the bleachers and motioning for them to follow. A long sip of water and she added, “Who told you? Hooter?” 

“Actually, they started airing ads on the telly. Something about new years?” 

Narrowly avoiding a spit take, Ginny looked to Dean for confirmation. His nod was enough - she knew he would know Seamus’ television habits better than anybody.

“Yeah…” She started, shakier than intended, “We’re going to air weekday mornings at 8.” 

Saying it out loud, even to some of her oldest friends (and ex, in one case, but she was avoiding that thought), made it feel suddenly real. 

Dean shook his head, “With Viktor Krum too, eh?” 

They shared another look, a brief glimpse into an entire world that could have been, before she agreed, “Yeah, Krum and me are really trying to do something new.” 

“Amazing! Haven’t gotten the big guy here quite into it yet, but I love watching the shows. Muggles have entertainment down packed, I’ll tell ya,” Seamus said, oblivious to Ginny’s minor what-could-have-been moment. And of course serving up a casual reminder that they were living together didn’t hurt. She had been happy to hear about it of course, everyone knew Seamus had been hung up on Dean for ages, but they were still a quiet couple. 

It wasn’t even Hooter official, so was it even real?

Ginny certainly didn’t feel the need to ask, especially not with her personal history with the pair. Plus Seamus had been away from the wizarding community for a while, so the least she could give him was privacy. Who could blame any of them for wanting to run away from it all? Luna had done the same, in a way, whether she realized it or not. And Harry had taken a while, but ending things with her - wanting space, freedom, less magical bullshit, time to think for the first time in his life - it had hurt yes. But it was needed. And Ginny couldn’t help but start to see the good in the situation for herself. 

Like she ever would have said yes to Viktor Krum’s crazy idea if she’d still been tied to the Boy Who Lived.

“I’m...I mean it is exciting. The team’s a bit mixed on it, but fuck them, right?” 

“You played really brilliantly you know, can’t believe people didn’t want you to be captain,” Dean added, leaning forward a bit. He was clearly a bit out of his league with talk of the show. Quidditch was an easier subject for most, naturally.

“It was a bit of a surprise sure, but some of the girls have been around longer, it happens.” 

“Naw son, don’t sell yourself short, Gin. Why’d you think they’re putting you up on a stage with Krum? You think people on the outside don’t pull comparisons?” 

That was news to her. Viktor had been a professional quidditch player while they were still in  _ school _ , had played in  _ the world cup _ even. She was good, a safe amount of ego good, but Viktor was a hall of fame player at 18. What comparison could there be?

“Really?” 

“Ginny, do you even check Hooter these days?” 

She had turned off notifications when the show had been formally announced, so no. No she did not.

“Come off it, why do you think a show with the two of you got picked up?” 

She passed a few potential responses to that one back and forth before settling on, “Well he asked me to do it and I said yes, honestly don’t know much past that as far as the telly side goes.” 

The two dorks in front of her simultaneously lifted a single eyebrow. It was almost creepy.  _ Oh they’re  _ that _ couple, alright. _

“Viktor Krum just casually asked you to do a talk show with him?” 

“Yeah.” 

Dean pouted, brow furrowed in thought, “Well, I mean you said yes so I can’t knock his method. Are you guys...what, tight now, or something?” 

Laughing, Ginny replied, “Something like that yeah. He’s a very interesting person. Gets lonely at the top, you know?” 

She wasn’t about to admit she’d become  _ fond _ of him or anything, but she’d certainly grown to enjoy his company. Not that Dean or Seamus needed to know about it.

The boys seemed to take that in for a moment, nodding. Before either of them could ask more questions about Viktor, she pounced on a different topic. “So, you never answered, how have  _ you _ been?” 

Dean smiled warmly that time, looking towards Seamus as he answered, “Life’s great, Gin. Can you believe it’s been all these years. Sometimes Hogwarts doesn’t even feel real. And with the amount of telly this one’s been watching -” Seamus made a discontented squawk at that, but Dean was unfazed, “-it’s almost like we’re on a different planet.” 

“Do you ever forget you have magic? I do sometimes,” Seamus said, moving on from the minor insult Dean had caused, “when we’re stuck at home on the weekends, I hardly use it at all.” 

Seamus had always been an oddball in Gryffindor. No doubt he belonged there (Neville had taken that role to heart, really, when they were still young) but he’d always been a bit less...gifted than some of the others. Several missing eyebrows and singed ties were the worst of it, but she could imagine how that had affected him later on. It had taken Dean almost a year to coax him back into it after he’d stepped away. Ginny had been indifferent, let him choose not to practice, who cares, but in those days wizards were still being...like that. As the ministry and Hogwarts and the wizarding world rebuilt, he wasn’t the only one who thought about giving it up for good. 

Ginny couldn’t imagine that, really. She was far too attached to being able to summon herself a cup of coffee without leaving her bed in the morning. With a wand it was just too easy, okay, why go without if you don’t have to?

“All in all, yeah, been a good year I think.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are too good for this world, too pure. After all they went through, can you really blame Seamus? Hope you enjoyed this brief foray into sports, Ginny certainly did. Up next, some ~seasonal~ good times.


	5. that fucking paul mccartney song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know the song. yeah that one. 
> 
> The gang throws down some holiday feels, one bombshell holiday party announcement at a time.

Christmas, Ginny realized with a dim panic, was right around the corner. It was a gray morning spent in a gray office somewhere in London, making last minute arrangements to begin taping in the new year. She’d begun to see herself on posters on the Underground and her parents had even put up a large billboard in the yard.

Her phone lit up in her hand and she tried to hide the grimace on her face as she took the call.

“Harry…hi.” She said, pointedly not making eye contact with Viktor as she exited the room.

“Hey Ginny, got a sec?”  _ No _ was the first thing that came to mind of course, but Ginny could never say that to a friend – and Harry was still her friend, damnit.

“Sure, what’s up?” She sighed a bit, thinking of him hanging baubles around Grimmauld Place while she was on speaker. Not that she had proof that’s what was happening, but it wouldn’t be the first time.

“Well. Look, I’d understand if you don’t want to come! What with – with us being over and all, I’d get it. I certainly miss your help decorating…”  _ Knew it _ , Ginny thought, grimace finally replaced with a smile. “But it isn’t like you to just ignore your invite, so I wanted to give you a ring.”

“Oh! Right. Terribly sorry!”

The invitation to the Christmas party had been sitting on the counter in her flat for weeks. She had accidentally thrown it out once already, but it magicked itself back to the pile and she really had meant to respond. Ginny knew that on some subconscious level, she shouldn’t go. Not when people hadn’t seen her since…

“I even got Dean and Seamus this year, if that persuades you one way or the other.”

Oh, he was good. But that wasn’t what sold her. With a new resolve, Ginny straightened up, and talked herself into her worst plan since she’d accepted this talk show deal.

“No need, Harry. I’ll be there. And I’m planning on bringing a guest.”

She wasn’t sure how the others would react, but Viktor had agreed immediately, no questions asked. He had been exceptionally happy to know he was welcomed at all, really, and seemed excited to reconnect with Fleur. Ginny wasn’t exactly close with her either, and didn’t necessarily have fond memories of the Triwizard Tournament, but was happy for him all the same. That was all water under the bridge now anyway, set dressing to the war that had just begun. After everything they’d been through, Ginny had even come to like Fleur and her sister, to a degree, though Ginny was loath to admit it. They were family, after all.

* * *

“Harry says Gabrielle has a new boyfriend she’s bringing too,” she said absently as they flew. George had come with them, having decided to go stag this year while Angelina cared for an ailing relative.

“I’m sure you’ll love him, Ginny,” her brother said, teasing. He had always been more amicable to his sibling’s romantic pursuits than she was, but she could tell that even he was skeptical about the younger Delacour.

“Those girls could have anyone, that’s how I know he’ll be good for her,” Viktor said plainly, “If she grew up to be anything like her sister, she’ll accept nothing but the best.”

Neither Ginny nor George seemed to have a response for that, and so they flew on.

Ginny was absolutely not above admitting that she still loved Grimmauld Place. It groaned as it appeared to them, the strange sound of bricks scraping against each other and a distant barking dog all they could hear. George bounded up the steps ahead of them while Ginny stood, staring just a bit at the magical building. She was drawn out of her thoughts by a hand on her back, and she turned to face Viktor in question, raising an eyebrow.

“You have not been back since, have you?”

“No, ‘spose I haven’t.”

He gave her a small smile, one she’d begun to notice coming out more often. “I know you will be fine,” he said, and pressed her forward, towards the door.

Ginny really hadn’t needed to be told that, she was more than capable of handling herself in this situation…but it warmed her, nonetheless.

Harry met them at the door, insisting on taking their coats. “Come in come in, you’re just in time. Still waiting on plenty of course, you’re not the last Weasleys to come!”

“Oh wicked!” George said, clapping him on the back. Ginny rolled her eyes. “You’re implying you don’t already  _ know _ Ron and Hermione will be the last ones here again.”

“She’s pregnant! It might not even be his fault this year!”

Viktor made a face, clearly having not known about that, and nudged her again.

“You didn’t miss too much, I promise,” Ginny whispered, leading him up the stairs.

They entered the parlor to a chorus of hellos from the other guests. Even alone, Harry had managed to deck out the place (using magic certainly didn’t hurt, of course). A good old fashioned Christmas – the likes of which he hadn’t had as a child – had always been his favorite. Very real and certainly charmed candles lit the tree and enchanted ornaments were hung everywhere.

Harry returned from coat-stashing, breathless from bounding up the stairs. “Viktor, it’s good to see you again!” The two shook hands, and though they both smiled, Ginny could tell the Bulgarian was tense. “And Gin, of course. Uh…” He raised his arms, asking for a hug.

“Yes, me, of course,” Ginny said, surprised at how easily that had come, and she allowed the embrace. “I am sorry about missing the invite, we’ve been so busy with the show.”

“So I’ve heard. And so you’ll have to tell everyone tonight. Big crowd this year, though I did have some cancellations. Charlie is still stuck in Africa, ‘ve you heard?”

“Yeah, I know. Hopefully he’ll still make it up to see mum for the big day.”

Even Viktor seemed to understand that, having only met Ms. Weasley once.

“Lee also couldn’t make it, though he didn’t give much reason – “

“That scoundrel –“

“Yes George, indeed, but Oliver came round,” Harry lowered his voice and added, “ _ with Katie _ no less.”

Ginny scanned the room to find them, perched on the sofa by themselves. Katie Bell had aged in a very becoming way, she noticed, realizing she hadn’t seen her since Ron’s wedding. She was saying something quietly, looking up at the tree. Oliver was listening intently, though his hands fidgeted considerably.

“Hm…I can see it,” she said, in Harry’s general direction, and then turning to Krum, “They were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with us. You might remember…”

“Wood? The guy that created the whirling goldenrod maneuver?”

Harry and Ginny made eye contact again, years of experience allowing them to carry out a near complete conversation that way.

“Uh, yeah, that one.”

Krum nodded. “And his girlfriend plays too?”

“Uhhh,” Harry paused, considering his options for a moment, “Not anymore, don’t think she ever played professionally, no. She’s a reporter.”

Another nod. “I will have to speak to him about his plays.”

Then the doorbell rang again and Harry was happy to remove himself from the awkward silence that followed Krum’s comment.

Ginny took the opportunity to redirect his attention. “The guy walking towards him now is Dean, who came with the pasty looking bloke by the fire, his name is Seamus,” she said, pointing in a way she could pretend was socially acceptable.

“More school friends?”

Ginny gulped a little, despite herself. “Yeah, they were in our house too. Dean also played Chaser for a while.”

Viktor definitely noticed the hesitation in her voice, but didn’t question it. Instead, he asked, “How many are coming again?”

As if to punctuate his question, Luna walked up to his other side, oblivious to the conversation at hand.

“Oh, hello Viktor! Your first holiday with us, huh. Well I hope Ginny’s making you feel right at home.”

He turned to respond to her, and Ginny felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. Mockingly, she threw a “Piss off,” behind her, only for Neville to give her a squeeze and a laugh. Turning to return the hug, she added “You guys came together too? What a spicy Christmas this will be.”

Neville gave her a skeptical look, before looking past her into the room at the four other guests making their way towards them. He bent over a little to look her in the eyes and mouthed  _ wow _ , before breaking off to greet Seamus similarly.

Ginny heard more commotion downstairs and figured Luna could take care of Viktor for a moment, so she stepped back to see who it was.

“Ron, I can’t believe you’ve done it!” George exclaimed, “You aren’t the last one here this year!”

Ron’s eyes narrowed, but before he had managed to respond Hermione was speaking.

“Oh will you lot ever drop it? We are perfectly capable of being on time.”

“Then why aren’t you ever on time, Hermione?” Harry hollered up from the entryway.

She rolled her eyes, but gave up pursuit quickly.

“Jus’ too nice to admit that I’m always the reason,” Ron said, giving Ginny a quick hug and beginning his own round of hello, wow mate, great to see you’s.

Everyone settled for a while after that, mingling idly. Harry had passed out wine too, which didn’t hurt. Ginny introduced Viktor to Oliver, leaving the two of them to bicker about playmaking in the corner. Harry, Ron, and Neville were making some fuss with each other, as they often did when all in one place. Judging by the miming she could see, Ginny figured Ron was detailing getting their nursery ready. Luna was recounting a recent adventure to Dean it seemed, and Seamus, George, and Katie were also deep in conversation, though Ginny didn’t know what of. Hermione finally found her then, sitting them both on the couch.

“Look at you Ginny, bringing someone this year.”

“So did you,” Ginny said absently, poking the older woman. Hermione chuckled, a twinge of nervousness in the tone.

“I actually wanted to ask you about that,” she said, brown eyes suddenly very concerned.

“You’d be better off asking Fleur about motherhood, you know, or Ang.”

She shook her head, “No, that’s not the type of question I had in mind.”

Ginny took a small sip of her drink and said, rather casually, “Well get on with it then.”

“Ron and I were wondering if you’d like to be the godmother?”

Ginny took a much larger drink at that. “OH. I mean…obviously yes! Of course I will parent your child if you’re killed in some government conspiracy!”

Hermione ignored the more colorful portion of her response, opting instead for an awkward, wine glass balancing hug by the time Ginny’d managed a  _ yes. _

The conversation continued – Hermione was going on about names now, and Ginny listened, though somewhat in a fog about the whole situation. She really didn’t care that she wasn’t married and having kids. Charlie was still firmly in that boat and didn’t seem to mind, right? Mum hadn’t gotten on his case about it…maybe because she had enough grandkids to go around already, especially with a new one on the way.

“…So anyway, I think we’ve settled on Rose. Little Rosie? What do you think?”

Ginny snapped out of it, immediately saying “Yeah yeah that’d be lovely! Taking both last names I presume?”

Hermione nodded, drinking whatever non-alcoholic thing Harry had picked for her. She cleared her throat to go on, but was interrupted by an “Look who the cat dragged in, finally!” from George.

Bill and Fleur walked in first, looking as stunning as ever. And happy, Ginny realized. They looked really, strangely happy, like they knew something everybody else didn’t.

And boy did they.

Gabrielle and her date appeared next and the room went very quiet. Fleur’s younger sister was in a tight sweater dress – perhaps she had thought Harry was throwing a different kind of party, or that it was New Years Eve, even – but that wasn’t what everyone was staring at. Well, minus Viktor Krum, who was really doing well if this was only the first time he’d been truly confused that night.

_ Colin fucking Creevey! _

Harry was a good host, everybody knew that and no one ever questioned his ability to keep a party going. He loved his friends, his true family, more than anything. But this was clearly  _ not _ what he had expected out of Gabrielle’s last minute added guest.

“Oh, hey everyone. Sorry we’re late, got into some traffic on the way here.”

“They drove. Colin must have driven. That’s so…”

“Like him, yeah, agreed.” Ginny mumbled back to her sister-in-law. Almost instantly, she had made up her mind that it was  _ very _ acceptable for Colin to be with a Delacour. Unless something had changed since she’d moved out (and judging by that reaction, nothing had) Harry had hardly interacted with Colin since their school years. The guy had nearly died in the Battle of Hogwarts and understandably had taken a lot of time to recover. No one had really heard from him until about a year ago, when he posted a bit of muck on Hooter and had his 15 seconds of fame. 

He hadn’t bashed Harry specifically, or anything, only went into detail about his blind faith had nearly gotten him killed. Skeeter and the type she rolled with jumped on it, trying to create some feud between the two, but Harry had just let it simmer. Ginny remembered convincing him to post something, a general apology on the anniversary of the battle maybe, but she knew they hadn’t talked. 

Most of that probably hadn’t even entered anyone else’s mind though, considering the absurdity of someone like Colin - he still had that Gryffindor charm and bravery of course, but he was decidedly average in most respects - had just walked in with someone  _ part veela. _

The room was still quiet, and Harry managed, “It is…so good that you’re here!”

“Yeah mate, good to see you!” Colin said, extending a hand up to Harry’s shoulder. Potter didn’t flinch, exactly, but Ginny almost laughed at his facial expression. No one else was saying anything, but Colin didn’t seem to notice. He returned his hand to his pocket and produced a cell phone. “Actually, Harry, would you mind taking a picture of us?”

And just like that, the bubble burst. Bill looked smug and his wife patted his cheek as the picture was taken and the party returned to its previous state of small talk between old friends.

Ginny mingled left and right, made sure to bother her brother about his latest guest and chat with Colin, the man of the hour.

“Glad I wasn’t the only one with a surprise tonight, “ she chuckled, elbowing him gently. 

Colin’s face scrunched up a bit, and he chuckled as he turned to her, “Not much gets to me these days, Ginny. In fact I’m not sure your guest is really that much of a surprise?” 

“I mean he is -”

“Just a coworker, I guess, but I’m pretty sure everybody here knows better,” the blond said, shaking his head, “I know I’m out of the loop, but haven’t you always been friends?” 

Ginny mulled that over for a moment, noticing a bit dully that the alcohol was slowing her response time. “Sure, still his first time here though, same as you.” 

Colin smirked, but changed the topic, “Yeah, this place is pretty interesting. Harry mentioned it was his godfather’s?” 

“True. The Blacks were...interesting, troubled for sure. But Sirius was the closest Harry had to family. He’ll never leave this place,” she said, almost sadly. She had enjoyed living here, seeing the light enter the house’s halls - it was warmer now than it had ever been in Sirius’ time, of that she was sure. 

“Sorry if that was a sore spot.” 

“Don’t apologize.” 

“Ah, well, so what have you been up to, other than the show and sport I guess?” 

_ Bloody nothing, Creevey, you think I have time to have a life? _

“Oh you know! Trying to get my friends together. Reading more? Staying off of social media best I can.” 

He laughed, “Now that is a good idea. I can’t really - with photography you know that’s my whole business these days.” 

The last thing Ginny had expected out of this holiday gathering was talking Hooter with Colin Creevey, but in the grand scheme of things, this was pretty fucking fantastic. She could handle overplayed Christmas music better than ever with conversations like these.

* * *

She was taking a break from socializing when Viktor found her again, coming to her side by the tree.

“They really do this every year, huh,” he said, quietly, bumping her shoulder with his own. It wasn’t a question, but she answered it anyway.

“Yeah we do. I used to help host, of course,” Ginny said, swirling the wine in her glass (she was only two in,  _ maybe three _ , but only maybe), “We went through a lot together. We’re family.”

He huffed lightly, “Well, I truly appreciate your invitation, Ginny.”

She looked at him then, furrowing her brow. His dark eyes were watching her intently, searching for something in hers, perhaps. She tried to dismiss the thought as she spoke, “Yeah, you’re family now, Vik.”

Without thinking, her hand reached for his, clasping it a bit clumsily. She didn’t really care if one of her brothers was watching, or if Harry could see, because it occurred to her that Viktor had no idea how much he belonged there. The alcohol might have helped her along a bit, but she made him meet her gaze.

“Ginny…”

“I’m serious. All that –“ she nodded her head from side to side, pursing her lips – “stuff is in the past now. We’ve moved on. We’ve grown up.” Ginny didn’t bother explaining who she meant by  _ we _ , opting instead to add, “And you’ve gone and changed my life again. Who’d have thought…”

She trailed off, unsure if she’d said too much. She took another sip, avoiding looking out into the room almost as much as she was now avoiding Viktor’s gaze. He hadn’t let go of her hand, though.

“I thought so, when I first asked if you wanted to do the show.” His voice was low, clearly intended only for her to hear. “And I am so excited to…for them to see it. To see you.” It was uncharacteristically tender of him, but he was rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand reassuringly. Ginny watched that instead of looking up again, focusing a little too hard on how calloused his hand was, trying to bring herself back to the present. Damn her relatively low tolerance.

“I am too,” she nearly whispered, finally bringing herself to meet his eyes.  _ We really are doing this, aren’t we. _ Ginny wasn’t sure who started it, but they were both smiling at each other. Viktor opened his mouth to speak and-

“Everybody, I’d like to propose a toast!”

The moment – Ginny realized a bit belatedly that it was a moment at all – was ended abruptly by the sound of clinking glasses and Harry’s voice above them, amplified briefly with a flick of his wand. She had to appreciate him then – he was so rarely willing to be the center of attention these days but put him in this company and anything could happen. Ginny couldn’t help but feel strange, seeing him smiling brilliantly by the fire.

She chanced another glance at Viktor, clearly more attentive than her to the speech about to happen. He still hadn’t let go of her hand.

Maybe she really was ready to move on. Perhaps she already had.

“To another year of friendship. This is…this is what I always wanted, anyway. I don’t think I’ve ever felt more  _ normal _ than when we’re all together. Thank you all for coming, and to our new guests, please join us again next year, all right? The more the merrier!”

“Thank you for having us ‘Arry!” Fleur chimed in, still huddled close to Bill.

“To new members of the family,” Ron added, with eyes only for his wife.

Ginny nudged Viktor this time. She heard him chuckle.

“Happy Christmas everybody!” Colin said, clearly ready for this toast to be over. Or maybe he was just excited? He always looked that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin freaking Creevey! Laura this one's for you. Happy Holidays and thank you for reading! Wishing for more holiday get togethers with friends in the future, but until it's safe, I'll live vicariously through this.
> 
> This is the calm before the storm too - the pilot episode is about to air!

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever come up with a crack ship so legit?
> 
> phew...listen, if you're reading this fic, you probably have a very specific palate and we should be friends. You can find me on tumblr @pepperpotsnpans.
> 
> This literally all started with a challenge to come up with hp crackships...but Ginny/Viktor made too much sense to ignore. This fic is a group effort and was originally formulated as a gift to my wife @sassmaster_tiresias, and worked on tirelessly by my beta @steamingcupoftea. I will save the gushing for later, but thank you both for helping me bring this to life.


End file.
